Desde Mi Cielo
by Lady Maring
Summary: Dos almas que se aman, nuca se olvidaran y el recuerdo de ese ser querido siempre permanecera


**Desde Mi Cielo**

**Es mi primer Draco-Hermione así que no sean tan malos conmigo**

Una hermosa mujer de ojos color miel, piel morena de estatura promedio y de cabello ondulado lleva en sus manos a un pequeño de no mas de tres años, se dirigen al parque a jugar. Camina por las avenida, pues el parque no esta lejos del departamento donde viven, en su bolso se nota un pequeño libro color azul con una inicial en su pasta una H en dorado, su textura parece cuero.

-¡Mami ya llegamos!-Dice el pequeño y sus ojos grises brillan mas, "los mismos ojos de su padre pero con mas vida" fueron loa pensamientos de la morocha.

-¡Si corazón ya llegamos!-dice Hermione a su hijo.

Ella lo baja y el sale a la caja de arena con su palita y cubeta. Se detiene en mitad de su camino y con un grito llama la atención de su madre.

-¿Mama ahí está los primos?- Dice el viendo la caja de arena ahí esta Elizabeth la hija de Ron y Luna, adema de James el hijo de Harry y Ginny

-¿Hola Mione como estas?-pregunta Ginny

-Muy bien ya sabe- dice Hermione viéndolos. Ellos saben que la vida de su amiga ha sido dura, desde su noviazgo con Malfoy, la relación fue muy complicada y mas de alguno estuvo en contra, entre esas personas; los padres de Malfoy, ellos mismo le dieron la espalda, pero, fue muy tarde que se dieron cuenta que el blondo le amaba con su alma.

-¿Por que no has venido a la madriguera? Mama siempre pregunta por Andre.

-Si Herm, ya casi no veo a mi sobrino- dijo Ron uniéndose a la conversación- y sabes como me gusta jugar con Andre y verlo corres por la madriguera.

-¿Le esta creciendo el cabello no creen?- Dijo Luna, los demás lo miraron-¡tienes razón cuñada!- dijo la señora Potter.

Hermione lo miro detenidamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos "su mismo color rubio platinado"

Harry y Ron se fueron a jugar con sus hijos y sobrino, las chicas se sentaron en una banca cerca.

-Mione ya va a cumplir tres años, se que no nos portamos como verdaderos amigos, pero no es bueno para Andre ni para ti estar sola, por que no sales con alguien, así a lo mejor…- pero no termino la mirada de Luna le dijo que parara.

-Sabes Ginny, si te dijera que olvidaras a Harry, ¿que me dirías?

-¡Por supuesto que no yo lo amo con mi alma!- La pelirroja se dio cuenta que para Hermione era lo mismo-¡perdóname Mione!

-si no hay problema -dijo la morocha.

-Vamos por unos helados aya esta el señor de la nieve- dijo Lunita, Hermione le agradeció con la mirada, Luna siempre sabia comprenderla mejor.

Hermione se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos sin fijarse que ya tenia su diario en sus manos.

_"Como una dulce melodía cuando me llamas es una hermosa canción que deleita mis sentidos cuando te diriges hacia mi me haces el ser mas feliz por que es a mi a quien ves es a mi quien das tus abrazos y tus besos mi corazón estalla de felicidad cuando estoy contigo tu sonrisa me hace subir al cielo y tocarlo._

_Tus consejos me alientan y tus locuras parecieran las mías… me das todo y a la ves nada, te amo me dices y para mi eres todo, tu aroma se queda en mi, trato de que todo tu ser quede grabado en mi mente, para que cuando no estés te recuerde._

_¡Si para recordar! por que ahora que estoy sola, que ya no estas, solo los recuerdo me dan la fuerza._

_¡Mil veces preferiría que estuvieras con otra! para poder, verte pero no mas, ese día mi felicidad se fue se acabo mi mundo se destruyo y tus palabras fueron: ¡se feliz pronto nos encontraremos!_

_Esas fueron tus ultimas palabras y tus ojos se cerraron para siempre y me dejaste sola me dejaste en la oscuridad es hoy cuando escribo esto y miro a nuestro hijo sonreír es que te miro a ti y aunque estoy aquí te extraño y te amo igual o mas que antes._

_Se que parecerá locura pero se que estas aquí a nuestro lado, doy gracias a Dios por este regalo que me dejaste pues Andre es el mejor hijo, bueno te dejo por que nuestro hijo me habla para ir a jugar con el"_

Hermione dejo su pluma y cerro su diario. Dio un suspiro y hablo en un tono muy bajo, en un susurro al viento;

-Hola amor, sabes que te amo y que siempre lo haré, por que para mi tu eras mi complemento, mi alma mi todo y espero poder volver a verte y veo a mi hijo y te miro a ti, tus ojos, tus gestos.- Hermione se acerca hasta la caja de arena donde se encuentra su hijo.

-¿mami me meses en el columpio?

-si amor ven-ella lo toma en sus brazos y se dirige hacia los juegos.

Una suave brisa envuelve a Hermione y Andre, una brisa calida, y si ellos pudieran oír, escucharían las palabras de esa persona que extrañan.

-¡Lo se amor yo también te amo y te espero!, cuida de nuestro hijo que yo haré lo mismo por ustedes- una silueta masculina con unas hermosas alas plateadas mira con amor y ternura a sus tesoros mas grandes mientras expande la alas y sube al nacimiento de el sol.

-Pero antes, una bromita a la comadreja y cara rajada jeje- el rubio se acerca donde están los dos hombre, y con un suave movimiento hace que caigan en la fuente, llevándose consigo los helados y a sus esposas. Todos empezaron a reír.

-¡que raro no!, parece de las bromas de Malfoy, ¿no?-Dice luna.

-Si -dice Hermione y su hijo mira al cielo y con pequeña manito se despide de su padre.

¿Qué haces, Andre? -Pregunta Hermione a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Nada mami!- Dice el pequeño sonriéndole como lo hacia su padre, Draco se despide, pero sabe que en los sueños podrá estar con ellos.

Desde su cielo, es ahí que los tres estarán junto y serán felices, sin malos sentimientos, sin personas que no los comprendan, solo ellos tres.

"Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur"

(Elegimos amar, pero no elegimos dejar de amar)

***************************************************************************************


End file.
